


Three Generals

by MissAdventurous



Series: Rebel Scum [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Lives, Developing Relationship, Drunk Sex, M/M, Morning After, Multi, OT3, Resistance Member Armitage Hux, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAdventurous/pseuds/MissAdventurous
Summary: Hot on the heels of victory, Hux found himself tumbling into bed with the two newly promoted generals of the resistance.
Relationships: Finn/Armitage Hux, Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux, Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn/Armitage Hux
Series: Rebel Scum [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585063
Comments: 12
Kudos: 157





	Three Generals

**Author's Note:**

> A short and sweet look at the developing relationship between Finn, Poe, and Hux. 
> 
> I recommend reading Two Traitors and a Pilot before this part for relevant context, especially since this picks up directly after that one (but if you wanna just dive right in, I'm not going to stop you :))

The Resistance had won.

The celebration of that victory lasted well into the early, dewy hours of the next morning. The rebels were drunk on the thrill of victory. The air heavy with so many emotions: the relief of winning and tears for the comrades not there to celebrate. 

Sneaking away with Poe hadn’t been Finn’s plan, but it wasn’t something he could exactly resist. They stumbled into the Falcon, mouths hot and wanting. Their hands grasped each other, desperate and scared if they let go they’d lose each other. 

What Finn definitely wasn’t expecting was General Hux sitting on the floor with a bottle of raava near empty next to his thigh. Poe and Finn detached themselves from each other as quickly and discreetly as possible-- which was to say, not very discreetly at all. Hux didn’t seem too terribly bothered, just cocking his head towards them. 

Hux’s eyes were heavy and red-rimmed. “Kylo Ren is dead, which is precisely what I wanted,” He exhaled heavily. The rest went unsaid: the Order he built, fought for, had died too. 

“You really are a terrible person,” Finn couldn’t help but point out, stumbling to sit down on the floor across from him. “You know that?” 

Hux smiled -- something sharp and dangerous that showed a sliver of his teeth: “I never said I was anything but.” Finn noticed there was a fraying hole in the knee of Hux’s pants, no doubt from when they had landed on the star destroyer. Just one plain, knobby knee-- still, something about _that_ seemed private. Finn coughed loudly as he averted his eyes to look anywhere else. 

Hux took a large swig from the bottle before he offered it up to the two of them. Poe shrugged, collapsing down next to Finn-- casually draping an arm over Finn’s shoulders in a way that left butterflies tumbling in his gut. 

“Thanks, Hugs,” Poe took the bottle with a tip of his head, taking a large sip. 

“Are you planning to continue addressing me that way, Dameron?”

“Why? You want me to call you something else?” Poe asked, taking another sip before he passed the raava to Finn. Hux merely shook his head.

“I despise it,” Hux said, nose wrinkled up, “ _Still_ , I believe it could be worse.” There was something to him now, the way he spoke to them was different; he wasn’t all angry barks or curdling taunts. He was a _person_ and Finn was transfixed. 

It didn’t help that Poe’s arm was still a warm weight around his back, thigh pressed up against him in a searing line. _That_ was enough to shut Finn’s faculties down as it were. 

And objectively, they all looked a mess: Hux with his ripped pants that were way too short on his long legs, Poe with sweat-matted hair in his flight suit, and Finn could still feel crusted dirt and blood all over his own skin and clothes. 

Finn looked to Poe: his charming cocksure grin, the light in his eyes. Finn just nodded toward Hux, eyes digging into Poe, hoping he’d understand-- “Poe, I have a really bad idea.”

“So do I, buddy.” 

And Finn knew they were on the same page with that-- _and maybe they’d regret it in the morning, but no matter what they’d have each other afterward_ \-- He lunged toward Hux, pulling him into the most awkward semblance of a kiss he could manage. Their noses bumped against each other before their mouths slotted together properly, even still it ended painfully quick. 

“Did you talk then?” Hux’s voice came out breathless, eyebrows knitted together. 

“Sort of,” Poe said, deciding their momentary eye contact would have to settle in place of a proper discussion for the moment. 

Finn had a slightly different opinion, openly admitting: “No, not really. Not at all, actually.”

Hux frowned, eyes catching on Finn’s kiss-swollen mouth. He got up to his knees, studying their faces closely, “You’re sure then? I have little interest in your pity, although I am willing to settle.” 

Poe barked out a laugh at that, moving to crowd in close to Finn’s back, directing his words to Hux: “You’re awful.” 

“Yes, I keep telling you--” Finn cut Hux off by pressing another kiss to his mouth-- it started chaste, overeager and probably too soft by the way Hux’s hand found its way to knot in his hair. But, at least this time their noses didn't hit each other. Finn was surprised how dry and chapped Hux's lips were-- Then Finn's mind short-circuited. 

Hux tugged his head back, deepening the kiss purposefully. It was glorious and electric. Finn was so surprised his mouth slackened awkwardly. _Finn wouldn't have ever imagined the General would kiss like that_ \-- Hux pulled back momentarily, teeth catching on Finn’s lower lip. 

“Don’t act coy-- I know the troopers got up to more than they were supposed to,” Hux sighed as though recalling a particularly bad memory. But then he came back to himself quickly, mouth twisting up into a knot. Clearly regretting his words. 

Finn just shook his head-- _felt a momentarily bitterness too, because the others certainly hadn’t given him that kind of attention_ \-- but there was the history between them, it was so loaded, so palpable-- but neither of them were willing to sink into confrontation. For now they left it between them, unspoken but acknowledged. They had changed, Finn wasn’t FN-2187 and Hux wasn’t a General anymore (even if he hadn’t fully admitted it to himself yet). 

“No?” Hux’s voice a hot whisper against his ear, regret apparently not quite enough to tamper his base urge to poke the rancor. Finn wanted to retort something, anything, but only managed a garbled sound that got half caught in his throat. Hux settled back on his haunches, hand coming up to rest on Finn’s cheek-- _and Finn remembered when his gloved hand had slapped his face_ \-- but Hux’s eyes didn’t have the same cold chill anymore. They were still pale, difficult to read, but thawed. More open than Finn had ever seen him. 

Hux gave him a _long_ look: gaze falling from the broad span of his shoulders to his stomach all the way down to the crest of his hips. And those pale eyes drooped into a leer. For the first time, Finn realized that Hux was _checking him out_. Which should’ve been weird, uncomfortable, but it was working for him and he didn’t want it to stop-- 

Poe scooted closer behind Finn, pressing a soft kiss to the back of his neck and Finn positively melted into the contact. And Finn could feel his strong hips, thighs, pressing against him-- and he unrepentantly pushed back to meet them. “Poe, hey, I--” And Finn didn’t know how to say how good he was feeling, didn’t know why he felt compelled to speak at all. 

Poe's answering hum was spoken low against the crook of his neck. Then Poe backed up and Finn wanted to complain-- _because that wasn’t what he wanted at all_. Poe reached toward Hux, finger catching on the collar of his borrowed button-up. He gave a hard tug and at least three buttons hit the ground with a metallic pang. 

Hux’s mouth slackened with shock, eyes dipping low and dangerous: “Did you just ruin my shirt?” 

Poe grinned, lowering his head so Finn could feel the brush of teeth against his shoulder, “Not yet I haven’t.” 

“Wait, what do you think you’re--” Before Hux could finish, Finn heard a loud rip-- saw the cheap fabric of the borrowed shirt tearing along the neck. Hux let out an indignant sound, face turning a blotchy red. Still, he shrugged out of the shirt, only bare skin and ID tags around his neck. “At least take off your shirts as well,” Hux argued, in perhaps the least sexy tone Finn could imagine-- _but Finn really liked it, maybe it was his relative inexperience but something about this was so surreal and bizarre it had went full circle back to wonderful._ It could be the haze of alcohol or he was too turned on to care. 

Poe didn’t need to be told twice, hands diving under Finn’s shirt, hauling the garment up over his head. Finn laughed, “What about you? You gonna take yours off?”

“Nah, not yet,” Poe’s voice dropped low in a tease, peppering kisses from Finn’s neck down to his bare shoulder blade. “You have such soft skin.” 

“Thanks,” Finn said on reflex, “I think. That’s a compliment, right?”

“What else would it be?” Hux scoffed, shooting them a _look_ even as the flush on his chest betrayed his true interest. Hux let out a sharp noise and Finn saw Poe had hooked the chain of his necklace around his index finger, tugging on it insistently. 

“You have such an attitude, Hugs, you know that?” Poe hauled him in close, moving out from behind Finn to press a kiss to Hux’s mouth. Finn wondered what it tasted like-- if it’d be Poe’s warm spices and rum or if there’d be a sour burn from the raava Hux had drunk. 

Hux drew back slowly, tongue swiping out to lick along his lower lip. Finn couldn’t help it, stumbling forward, catching Hux in another kiss of his own. There was a sour earthy burn to his mouth-- covering up something metallic, _stims_ Finn’s mind supplied on its own accord. Finn had no idea where he’d even found the things-- but, he tasted like Poe too. Like cinnamon and lava. 

Poe made a noise behind his back and Finn could feel him wrestling to slide out of the top half of the orange flight suit. Finn twisted toward him, pressing a hot kiss against his bare collarbone. Poe laughed, warm and bright, his hand coming to cradle the back of Finn’s head. Finn shuddered when he felt Poe’s other hand dipping low, palming between his thighs. 

Finn moved backward of his own accord, chest heaving. “I don’t want you to stop-- but I want to--” And Finn didn’t know how he’d be able to manage words like _this_. World narrowed to a pinpoint, everything in a pleasant haze other than the insistent ache between his legs. 

Poe nodded, not even sure what he was agreeing to, plastering himself back up against Finn’s back, fingers slipping in an effort to undo Finn’s pants. Finn let out a noise, could feel Poe pressed up, slowly grinding against him. Poe gave up on Finn’s pants for the moment, settling for tugging his flight suit down lower. Hux watched the whole exchange with barely contained enjoyment. 

“Let me,” Hux said much too calmly, hands moving to Finn’s hips, nimble fingers working on the clasp on his pants, “I’m a perfectionist,” The low timber of his voice and the smile curled on the edge of his mouth made an enticing promise. 

Finn’s voice rose embarrassingly high with arousal, “Are you?”

* * *

Hux woke to the feeling of another body close by. His eyes were sticky and heavy with sleep. Absolutely disgusting. His mouth dropped into a grimace. His breath tasted foul, start of a headache pounding against his temples. 

He sat up without caring if he jostled his bedfellow. He rubbed an angry hand across his face-- growing frustrated with how the lights burned his eyes. 

“Here,” Something dropped in his lap-- cold and silver. “I was serious before-- you can be the Grand Admiral, Moff, Marshal thing,” Poe said from where he leaned over the bed. He wasn’t exactly dressed _per say_ only in a white shirt that had a deep dip to the neckline and brown pants that were creased and rumpled. He looked a mess.

Hux’s attention was drawn back to the gift that resided on his lap. “What is this?” Hux frowned deeply, squinting past the brightness to try and read the engraving-- it was like a parody of the tags he wore-- _which were currently not around his neck, where they’d ended up the night before he couldn’t say_ \-- this fake was a misshapen rectangle with shoddy writing. “It’s hideous.”

“Read it,” Poe encouraged. 

Hux’s voice came out disgusted, “How did you make this?” There, in all it’s ugly glory read: _Grand Marshal Hugs_. 

Poe couldn’t stop himself from grinning, “I had Rey help.” 

Hux heaved out a scoff-- wonderful, so the scavenger was also privy to this particular embarrassment. Oh yes, and Hux could just imagine her ham-fistedly breaking off a piece of metal and poorly carving Poe’s ill conceived joke upon the surface. With the force no less. What a nightmare. 

But, after being pushed around-- both figuratively and literally-- by Ren for the past year, Hux couldn’t bring himself to be particularly offended by the tags. At least this was harmless. Hux remembered what he’d been told on the bridge over a year ago-- _He’s tooling with you, sir_ \-- He knew now that was just how Poe was, no doubt due to the lack of discipline in his upbringing. 

Hux, still feeling a bit spiteful, decided to put it on. He was pleased when Poe sounded surprised: “What, you’re actually going to wear it?”

“It’s better than nothing, isn’t it?”

Before Poe could respond, Finn lurked up-- Hux had almost forgotten he was asleep next to him. He looked at both of them, face twisting into a knot before he nearly fell out of bed. He lurched forward, hand clasping over his mouth. Finn stumbled off the side of the bed just making it to the fresher before Hux heard retching. 

“Finn,” Poe said, turning a concerned look to the door, “Pal, you okay?” 

“Yeah! Sure am,” came Finn’s pained call before Hux heard him gag. His vice came back out as a dry croak: “Just fine!”

It was a few moments more before Finn’s head poked back out from the doorway, uncomfortable grimace on his face, “Yeah, so I lied--I feel really _really_ terrible,”

“I think you’re hungover, buddy,” Poe pointed out. 

Finn moaned, “Yeah, I do too.” 

* * *

“I wanna talk with you.” Hux peered up from the wretchedly hideous caf he was drinking to Finn. He shifted his weight from one leg to the other. He glanced over his shoulder, checking to make sure they were alone.

Hux knew what it was about almost instantly. “It was just sex,” He pointed out-- quite pleased when Finn’s cheeks turned a reddish-brown. The way his eyes jerked to the side an even further give away. _Flushed with embarrassment_. Finn slid onto the bench with him, getting closer to Hux than he would generally have preferred. 

“ _I know_ ,” Finn’s voice held something high-pitched and desperate before he purposefully deepened it, trying to sound more insistent: “I know.”

“Considering the events from this morning, I had thought you’d be spending all day vomiting,” Hux said, “I’m impressed, a year of _freedom with the masses_ and you’ve taken advantage of very little.” 

“Hey! I’ve done plenty,” Finn defended himself, “Tons.” He paused, blinking rapidly before deciding to tack on: “Of things.” 

“Certainly, well done,” Hux appeased, vice dipping into a sardonic drone. 

“Hey!” Finn puffed out a breath, “Listen, I just wanna talk... About you.”

“Well then, let’s get this over with, shall we?”

“Do you have to be so,” Finn gestured to Hux’s person, “ _You_ all the time.” Hux merely shrugged one of his shoulders up in response. “I just wanted to know if you wanted-- well, what you--”

“If this is you trying to ask me to sleep with you again,” Hux’s eyebrows crept up toward his hairline, “You needn’t try so hard.”

“Well you’re not making it easy!” 

“I’m amiable to such an arrangement,” Hux said, tipping his head toward Finn. Certainly, it helped that both Finn and Poe were attractive. More importantly, they were now two of the most important people in the resistance. Seeing as they had won the war, they were also two of the most powerful individuals in the Galaxy. And, Hux loved power. 

“Oh,” Finn blinked, “Okay then.”

* * *

“That’s the sweet taste of victory!” Poe shouted, sweeping Finn up into a bear hug.

Finn let out an excited sound: “Yeah! That’s what I’m talking about!” 

Chewie gave a loud howl, slamming a hand on the holochess table. “Don’t be mad,” Poe made a half-hearted attempt to soothe the wookie’s feelings. Chewie barked out another angry sound. Poe gestured between himself and Finn, “ _We_ didn’t have to cheat.” 

“Fair and square,” Finn agreed with a nod, clapping a hand against Poe’s back. 

Chewie growled out another sound-- something insulting if his angry eyes were anything to go by. He stormed off the ship, purposefully knocking the bottle of raava they’d been drinking over on the way out. Glass and alcohol burst across the floor but Finn couldn’t find it in himself to care. 

Finn laughed again as he was pulled back into Poe’s arms. A shocked noise escaped from his mouth when Poe spun him around. “Hey, hey,” Finn said before he planted a kiss against the corner of Poe’s grinning mouth. He smelt like motor oil and he was _perfect_. 

“Well then, I believe congratulations are in order, Generals,” Hux said from off to the side.

“You did most of the heavy lifting,” Poe pointed out, haphazardly tossing the comlink toward him. Hux caught it before he clasped his hands behind his back.

“I’m surprised _your beast_ didn’t catch on,” Hux noted flippantly, “What with Finn announcing all of his moves aloud in the least tactful way imaginable.” And yeah, it hadn’t _really_ been subtle, Finn distinctly recalled extravagantly announcing to Poe: _Oh, Chewie’s Houjix has higher initiative, what’re we going to do?_

“Yeah, that’s a good point actually,” Finn agreed, “We ever gonna tell him we cheated?”

“Nah, pal, I think that’d be a terrible idea.” 

“Yes well, in any case, I do believe it calls for a proper celebration,” Hux said, tucking the spare comlink in his pocket before his hands raised to start unbuttoning the collar of his shirt. 

Poe reached out, hand closing on Hux’s elbow to reel him in. “You’re insatiable, Hugs.” 

Finn peered closer at Hux: even if he wouldn’t have been so tall there was a buttoned-up way he looked down his nose at everything and anything. Kriff, someone could be seven feet tall and Hux would still find a way to look down on them. It was almost sort of really endearing now that he was playing nice. 

“I’m gonna level with you,” Finn said to Hux, “I wouldn’t have expected you to be so, so--”

“Oh, please save whatever grand revelation you’ve had for later, Finn,” Hux said, shirt unbuttoned low enough Finn could see a sliver of his chest. Then Hux’s hands were on his hips. Long and sure and warm. Finn fought the urge to melt into the contact. All of a sudden, Hux's hands closed on the hem of Finn's shirt, rucking it up so fast he was left shell-shocked. 

“Hey, hey!” Finn shouted, struggling with the fabric up over his head, trying in vain to wiggle out: “I got it.” He really didn’t _‘got it’_ , but luckily Poe came to his rescue and finished pulling the shirt all the way off. Poe pressed a kiss behind Finn’s ear before he turned a pointed stare onto Hux. 

Hux decided to take the bait, moving in close to pull Poe into a proper kiss. Poe kissed like he did everything else: with no hesitation and a lot of effort. His hand found its way to tug on Hux’s hair. That action had Hux pulling away slightly, turning a glare on him. Then he leaned forward, teeth nipping on Poe’s lower lip.

“Kriff, Hugs, at some point we’re gonna need to have a serious conversation,” Poe mumbled into Hux’s mouth, thigh slipping between his legs. “About the New _New_ Republic and you.”

“Wonderful, I’ll pencil it into my calendar, shall I?” Hux replied, grinding down purposefully as he fingers finished unbuttoning his shirt. A moan caught in Poe’s throat. 

“You aren’t busy,” Finn argued, coming up to tuck his chin over Hux’s shoulder, “We know you aren’t busy.” He hesitated, hands coming to rest on Hux’s sides-- fighting the urge to wrap them around him.

Hux glanced over his shoulder at him, “Thank you for pointing that out. We’ll talk afterwards.”

Poe laughed with a smile tugging on his mouth, “Great!”

And Finn couldn’t help but laugh too. He felt so _happy_ , he just hoped that whatever came next would be better than where they’d started.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm contemplating doing more for this series-- I really like the idea of resistance! Hux going on adventures with Finn and Poe.  
> Regardless, it'll probably have to wait until I see TROS again (or if I get some inspiration for a good plot line). 
> 
> If you enjoyed, drop me a comment or kudos down below! :)


End file.
